


Model Behavior

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modeling for romance novel covers hadn’t been the type of job he’d been looking for when he’d gone to the temp agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written: March 30, 2010

Kris checked the address on the building in front of him against the card he held in his hand for the third time, trying to decide if he really wanted to do this. While he was procrastinating, someone came up behind him, looked over his shoulder, and plucked the card out of his hand.

Kris’ breath caught when he glanced up to see a man taller than he. Dark hair fell into gorgeous blue eyes that were outlined in kohl as he bent his head to read the information on the card. Kris’ stomach gave a little lurch when the man turned the full power of his gaze on him.

“You’ve got the right place,” he said. “This your first time?”

Kris’ eyes went wide and the man laughed. “The modeling, I mean.”

Kris had to swallow before he could answer. “Oh, yeah.”

The man held out his hand. “I’m Adam.”

“Kris,” Kris said as he shook Adam’s hand.

“You here for the shoot today?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Cool, we’ll be working together,” Adam said. “Come on,” he said, tugging on the hand he hadn’t yet let go of, “it’ll be fun. Like playing dress up.”

Kris wasn’t sure why he let Adam pull him into the building. Maybe part of him was afraid that his knees would give out if Adam let go of him (Kris couldn’t remember ever having such a visceral reaction to anyone before), but there was also part of him that had been caught up in the force of Adam’s personality and would follow Adam anywhere.

Modeling for romance novel covers hadn’t been the type of job he’d been looking for when he’d gone to the temp agency. When the woman had told him he’d be perfect, Kris had thought she was nuts. From what he’d seen, he wasn’t exactly romance novel cover material. And now he was even more confused, because why would he be working with Adam on romance novel covers?

“Adam, you’re late!”

“Two minutes,” Adam said, and even though they’d just met, Kris could hear the eye roll.

Adam kept hold of his hand as he kissed the man he’d spoken to on both cheeks. The man then looked around Adam with a smirk and said, “Who’s your friend?”

“He’s your new model,” Adam said. “Brad, Kris; Kris, Brad.”

“Hi,” Kris said, and went to hold out his hand, then looked at Adam when he realized that Adam was still holding it. Adam didn’t let go, and Kris found that he didn’t mind that at all.

“Well,” Brad said, looking Kris over, “that is convenient, then, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, Brad,” Adam said, then turned to Kris. “Come on, I’ll show you the costumes.” He started to drag Kris across the reception area. “What are we doing first?” Adam called back to Brad.

“Pi-rate!” Brad sing-songed.

Adam grinned at Kris and winked. “I love the pirate costume.”

Adam tugged Kris down a hallway and turned into a room halfway down. “Cassidy!”

They hugged and Adam dropped a light kiss on Cassidy’s lips, and then Cassidy’s eyes were drawn to Kris.

Adam drew Kris forward. “Cass, this is Kris, my partner in crime today; Kris, this is Cassidy, who puts together these _fabulous_ costumes.” Adam extended his arm, indicating the fabulous costumes in question.

“Hey,” Kris said.

Cassidy smiled. “Hey, Kris. Welcome to the madhouse.”

“Brad said we we’re doing the pirate shoot first.”

“We are. Your costume’s laid out. What size are you, Kris?”

“Uhhh.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

~*~*~*~

He’d be posing with Adam for the photo shoot, Kris thought distractedly as Cassidy stripped him, measured him, and then brought a costume for him to change in to. He’d thought things would be uncomfortable and strange when he’d presumed his partner for the shoot would be a female model. Now that he knew different, that his partner was male, and more importantly, Adam, who Kris had instantly been attracted to, with his soft voice and bright smile and blue blue eyes, Kris was looking forward to it, though he was giving his body a lecture on inappropriate reactions.

Just then, as if his thoughts had conjured him up, Adam appeared. He wore tight black leggings, a white loose-fitting shirt that opened at the neck, and black leather boots that went halfway up his thighs.

“You ready?”

Kris dragged his attention away from Adams long legs. “Yeah, I think, I . . . .” Kris looked down at himself helplessly. “I guess.”

Kris’ outfit was much more conservative than Adam’s; a pair of brown trousers, a white button-up shirt, a vest and brown ankle boots. Cassidy had also given him a pair of wire rimmed glasses to complete the boring bookkeeper look.

“Where’d Cassidy go?”

“He went to see Brad. He said he’d be right back.”

“Okay, let me see.” Adam looked Kris over, and then without warning reached out and slid his hand down Kris’ hip. “Looks like Cassidy found you a perfect fit.”

Despite the lecture, Kris’ body had a totally inappropriate reaction to Adam’s touch, and Kris gasped as the sensations coursed through him.

Adam shot him a worried look. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

It was barely more than a squeak and Adam continued to look worried for a few seconds, and then he smiled.

“Sorry,” Kris said, wishing he could crawl into a hole. “I’m sorry, it’s just . . . .”

Kris really had no idea what he was going to say, so he was glad that Adam interrupted him.

“Oh, sweetie, you’re so cute.” Seeing that Kris was still distressed, Adam shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I mean, who could blame you?”

He winked, and Kris laughed.

“Well,” Kris said, trying to be as cool about this as Adam was being, “you do make a pretty hot pirate.”

Adam’s eyes got big and he smiled as he held his arms out and showed off his costume. “I know, right?”

Kris laughed again.

“I _love_ doing the pirate shoot. But come on, time for hair and makeup.”

Adam laughed when he saw Kris’ expression.

~*~*~*~

Hair and makeup was done by two more friends of Adam’s, Alisan and Danielle. Kris discovered that Brad and Cassidy were also friends of Adam’s (and that Brad was in fact Adam’s ex-boyfriend, though they’d managed to remain friends) because Alisan and Danielle hadn’t stopped talking from the moment Kris and Adam had walked into the room.

When they were finished, Adam buckled on a belt that held a sword, and then led Kris to the studio where Brad was busy with last minute lighting checks. Cassidy sat in a chair off to the side, watching Brad. He rose when they entered the room, and came over to examine the fit of their costumes.

Once Cassidy and Brad were both satisfied, they set Adam and Kris up in front of a green screen.

“They’ll probably CGI in a picture of a ship, or something, make it look like we’re standing on the deck,” Adam told Kris. “Or maybe on a beach, with the ship in the background.”

Brad explained the position he wanted them in, and then Adam and Kris tried to make it happen. The stood just inches apart from each other, Adam’s hand splayed across Kris’ lower back, Kris’ hand on Adam’s chest. Brad’s direction had been that it was supposed to look like Kris was torn between pushing Adam away from him, and pulling him closer.

Given the way his body reacted to Adam’s as Kris looked up into his face, Kris was pretty sure he had that one covered.

Brad took some pictures, then stopped to issue more instructions. “I want him a little more rumpled,” he said.

Before Kris knew what was happening, Adam said, “I got it.”

Adam unbuttoned Kris’ vest and tossed one side back, then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled it apart, exposing more of his chest. Adam looked him over, then ran his fingers through Kris’ perfectly coifed hair, ignoring Danielle’s muffled cry of protest.

“Perfect,” Adam said, looking at Kris like he wanted to eat him up, and then he settled his free hand on Kris’ hip.

Kris shivered at the look in Adam’s eyes, and choked back a moan when Adam’s hand curled warm around his hip.

Brad went back behind the camera and shot some more photos. A few minutes later, he said, “Can you give me more?”

Kris wondered how they could possibly give him more, but Adam shifted, bringing them closer. He slid his leg between Kris’, and Kris’ hand tightened in Adam’s shirt as Adam’s thigh brushed his erection.

Kris’ eyes went wide and his skin went hot. “Awkward,” he mumbled.

Adam’s answer was to dig his fingers into Kris’ back and hip. Kris dropped his head back as his hips moved forward of their own volition. Eyes dark, Adam lowered his head and Kris thought Adam was going to press his lips to his throat.

“Hold that pose right there!” Brad said.

Kris wanted to throw Adam down on the floor and rub all over him, and from the look on Adam’s face, he wanted the same thing. Kris had no idea how they managed to remain still long enough for Brad to get his shots, but finally Brad threw up his hands and shouted, “Yes!” to the ceiling.

~*~*~*~

“Okay, that’s a wrap,” Brad said, and then he bounded over to them, clapping them both on the shoulder as they gingerly disentangled themselves from one another. “Go get these costumes off.”

Kris could barely look Adam in the face once they weren’t touching anymore. He didn’t think he’d ever been so embarrassed in his life. He glanced across the room as Brad skipped over to Cassidy.

“What’s next?” Cassidy asked him.

Instead of answering, Brad plastered himself against Cassidy and kissed him. When he pulled back, Cassidy looked a little bit stunned, but pleased.

“The leather, baby,” Brad said, “definitely the leather.”

Kris turned away and followed Adam back to the dressing room. He tried not to look as Adam threw the shirt off, then dragged the boots off and started peeling himself out of the tight pants, but telling himself not to look was like guaranteeing that he wouldn’t be able to _not_ look.

He looked. And then couldn’t look away.

Adam said, “Like what you see?” and Kris’ eyes shot up to Adam’s face.

Kris opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. “Sorry. I was just . . . surprised.”

Adam’s eyebrows went up. “Surprised? About what?”

“I just didn’t think you’d . . . .” Kris shrugged.

“You thought you were the only one getting turned on?”

Kris felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah.”

“You really are precious.”

Kris’ cheeks went even hotter. “Yeah, thanks, could you maybe not say things that make me blush even more?”

“But you’re so cute when you blush.”

Kris couldn’t help laughing, even as his cheeks flamed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“It’s funny how we just met and you already know that about me.”

“Whatever,” Kris said, shoving at Adam’s arm and making him laugh.

Cassidy appeared just then and snapped his fingers. “Chop, chop, boys. We’ve got one more shoot this afternoon and then you can flirt with the new boy all you want, Adam.”

“Bite me, Cass,” Adam said, but he grinned at Kris and didn’t deny it.

Kris’ outfit for the second shoot was simple, a pair of blue jeans and a white button up. Kris blushed when Cassidy told him not to bother buttoning the shirt. Or the jeans. Adam, on the other hand, wore black leather pants, a black leather harness across his chest, and black combat boots.

He looked hotter than hell, and Kris wanted to lick the skin framed by the harness. And from the look Adam was giving him, Adam knew exactly what Kris was thinking. Kris thought he should be embarrassed about that, but he figured that he’d used up his quota of embarrassment for the week.

“Okay, boys, lets go. Let the girls have a look at you,” Cassidy said.

The last item Adam picked up before they walked out of the room was a black leather crop. He slapped it against Kris’ ass as he walked past, and Kris had to bite back a moan at the sting. Adam glanced back over his shoulder and gave Kris a knowing smile, and Kris had to rearrange himself in his jeans, which were suddenly a whole lot tighter than they had been.

The girls fussed with their hair and makeup, and then they were back in the studio. Brad stared critically at Kris, then gave his jeans a tug downward that exposed the waistband of his underwear. He nodded to himself in approval, ignoring Kris’ red face. Then, at Brad’s direction, Kris got on his knees and Adam stood over him, close enough that Kris could have moved his head forward and rested it against Adam’s leg.

“Okay, hands behind your back, baby,” Brad said. “We won’t be using actual cuffs, because the camera won’t be behind you, but you need to keep them back, as if they are cuffed, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kris moved his hands behind his back and his shirt shifted, baring more of his chest. Adam’s eyes were drawn down, and then his gaze moved back to Kris’ face.

“All right, get into place, stud,” Brad said, slapping Adam’s ass as he moved back over to the camera.

Adam shifted even closer to Kris, his feet straddling one of Kris’ legs. He reached out and buried his hand in the hair at the back of Kris’ head. Kris moaned and tipped his head back into it.

“Fuck,” Adam swore softly. “You are going to be the death of me,” he said as he used the toe of one boot against one of Kris’ knees to slide his legs wider apart. When Brad said, “Okay, hit your mark,” Adam set the end of the crop against the inside of Kris’ knee, then slowly dragged it up his thigh. Kris’ eyes fluttered closed.

Adam skirted Kris’ groin with the crop, then teased it over the bare skin of his belly along his waistband. Kris’ stomach muscles tightened and he sucked in a sharp breath. Adam brought the crop upwards, slipping it beneath the material of the shirt, dragging it over a hard nipple. Kris’ eyes shot open and he couldn’t hold back the moan.

“Okay,” Brad said, sounding a little bit breathless, “I think we’ve got it, let me just check the shots.”

“Hurry the fuck up,” Adam grated out.

~*~*~*~

There was a minute of silence, during which Kris and Adam just stared at one another. The moment Brad gave the okay, Adam grabbed Kris beneath his arm and lifted him. He led the way out of the room, dragging Kris along in his wake. As soon as they were in the dressing room, Adam kicked the door shut and pressed Kris up against it.

“Adam,” Kris breathed, “Adam.”

Adam crushed their mouths together, and Kris opened to him. Kris got his arms around Adam, clutching desperately at his neck and back, and went up on his toes so he could pull him in close so they were touching everywhere, and, oh. Oh, that was . . . .

“Perfect,” Adam said, “how are you so perfect?”

Their mouths were open as if they could devour each other, tongues sliding against one another, hips grinding wildly. Kris had never felt so consumed by his passions, but he knew he’d been headed there from the moment he’d looked up and seen Adam leaning over his shoulder.

Adam got a hand between them and palmed Kris through the jeans. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and then threw his head back as he pushed into Adam’s hand. Adam immediately lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kris’ throat. Kris couldn’t stop the breathy little sounds of want and need that came out of his mouth as Adam massaged his cock and sucked at the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

“A-Adam, please.”

Adam tore down the zipper and shoved his hand beneath the waistband of Kris’ boxer briefs. He took Kris in his hand and stroked him. Kris could barely breathe as heat coiled in his belly, but he needed Adam’s lips. He dragged Adam’s head up and licked his way into Adam’s mouth, and Adam’s hand tightened on him as their tongues met.

Kris whimpered when Adam’s ring rubbed over the sweet spot just below the ridge, and then fell apart when Adam twisted his palm across the head. Adam held him (their mouths still fused together even though Kris was no longer able to keep up his end of the kiss) as Kris emptied himself in Adam’s hand.

Adam continued to hold him when Kris was spent, breaths coming hard and fast, muscles heavy and uncoordinated. Adam stared into Kris’ eyes as he drew his hand out of Kris’ pants and brought it to his lips. Kris whined as Adam licked at his fingers, and then tugged Adam down for another kiss.

The taste of himself on Adam’s tongue reminded him that Adam hadn’t come yet. Kris slid his hand around Adam’s hip and palmed the hard length that had been pressing into his belly. He pushed Adam back a step, then licked a path down Adam’s torso, over bare skin and leather, as he went to his knees.

Kris stared at the leather pants and nearly cried when he couldn’t find a way inside them. “How do you get these off?” he whined.

Adam choked out a laugh as he reached down and found the hidden zip. Kris made a sound of pleasure that would have been embarrassing if Adam wasn’t still licking his hand clean of Kris’ come. Kris dragged the leather down and bared Adam to his gaze, because of course Adam wasn’t wearing anything beneath the pants.

Kris’ mouth watered when he saw Adam’s cock, hard, purple, leaking. He took the base in his hand, then closed his eyes as he stuck his tongue out, wanting to savor the first taste of Adam.

Adam swore softly, and slid his hand through Kris’ hair. “Fuck, Kris,” he said when Kris stopped lapping at him like a kitten and took the head into his mouth.

Kris knew Adam was close – that whole photo shoot had been one long bout of foreplay – so he took his time, jacking him slowly, sucking lightly.

“You fucking tease,” Adam moaned, and Kris just hummed his agreement around Adam.

Kris kept up the slow pace, wanting to draw this out as long as he could, until Adam’s fingers tightened in his hair. He sped up his hand and sucked harder, and Adam let out a sound of surprise as his cock pulsed on Kris’ tongue and filled his mouth.

As soon as Kris let him slip free, Adam went to his knees and pulled Kris into his arms. He kissed Kris as if he’d never get enough of him, and Kris held Adam so tight he thought they might merge into one entity.

They didn’t. Eventually the kiss gentled, and Adam slowly pulled away from him. Kris didn’t want to let Adam go, but forced his hands to release him. Kris didn’t know what Adam saw when Kris looked up at him, but Adam sighed.

“Oh, baby, you really are too precious.”

~*~*~*~

Getting dressed was a bit awkward. This wasn’t a situation Kris often (ever) found himself in. Still, Kris couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting back towards Adam, even as he tucked in his shirt, or tied his sneakers, or folded the clothes he’d worn for the last shoot after checking to make sure they hadn’t gotten anything on them.

Kris thought that Adam kept stealing glances at him, too, but neither one of them spoke. They exited the dressing room together and walked down the hallway. Kris thought that he might escape without having to face Brad’s and Cassidy’s knowing looks, but that hope was dashed when they saw Brad standing in the open doorway to his office.

Kris blushed when Brad glared at Adam and said, “I’m taking the dry cleaning fee out of your check.”

“You’re shirt’s buttoned wrong,” Adam shot back.

Brad wasn’t fazed. He just smiled and said, “What can I say, that photo shoot was _hot_. I might even get a bidding war for those pictures.”

All Kris wanted at that moment was to escape. As if he’d read Kris’ mind, Brad crooked a finger at him and said, “Not so fast, sugar, I need your contact information.”

Adam followed him into Brad’s office, where Cassidy sat slumped on the couch in a sated heap, and watched over Kris’ shoulder as he wrote down his name, address and cell phone number. Adam kissed both guys goodbye, and Brad said, “Have fun, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s something you won’t do?” Adam said, getting in a parting shot as they left Brad’s office.

Brad just laughed in response. Adam led the way to the front door, stepped outside and held it for Kris to follow him.

“Well, Kris Allen,” Adam said once they stood on the sidewalk outside Brad’s studio, “maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, “maybe,” and felt a flash of disappointment.

Adam smiled and gave Kris a little finger wave, then turned and walked away. Kris stared after him, watching as Adam disappeared out of his life, until he felt pathetic for pining over someone he’d just met and barely knew (despite the fact that they’d had mind blowing sex).

Kris turned and stared across the street at nothing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched them into fists. He wanted to go after Adam, ask his last name, get his phone number, find out if they could maybe go out sometime.

Except Kris wasn’t usually so forward. The fact that he’d been so attracted to Adam that they’d already had sex only hours after meeting was still a surprise to Kris. His usual habit of being mellow and laid back warred with his desire to see Adam again. He didn’t want to leave it up to chance.

Kris huffed out a sigh as he scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the sidewalk. He turned and started walking in the opposite direction from Adam, but only took one step before he stopped again. What did he have to lose? If Adam said no, Kris was no worse off than he was now, and at least then he’d _know_.

Screwing up his courage, Kris turned back to go after Adam and immediately ran into someone. He jerked his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the other person’s hips to steady them both, at the same they grabbed Kris’ arm.

Kris was swamped with relief when he recognized the t-shirt Adam had been wearing, and he slowly raised his eyes to Adam’s. “You didn’t leave.”

Adam’s expression was the most serious Kris had seen it since they’d met that afternoon. “Would you like to . . . ?”

“Yes.”

The smile that spread across Adam’s face was like watching the sun slip out from behind a cloud. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kris said, knowing that he probably sounded desperate and pitiful, but not caring, “anything.”

“Coffee?”

“I love coffee.” Adam’s smile widened and the corners of his eyes crinkled, which made Kris’ belly start a crazy dance. “I mean, I’d love to get coffee with you.”

“Good.”

Adam slid his hand up Kris’ arm and across his shoulder until his arm rested around Kris’ shoulders. Kris leaned into Adam, liking that it felt like he had a Kris-shaped spot just waiting for him.

“I know a place just down the road.”

“Okay.”

“And you can tell me what a cute Southern boy is doing in LA.”

Kris slipped his arm around Adam’s back and smiled up at him. Despite the obvious physical differences between them, and the fact that they’d only just met, for the first time since he’d come to LA, Kris finally felt like he’d found a place where he fit.

“Okay,” Kris said.

The End


End file.
